


Before There Was You

by Vintage_Beast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dyslexia, Dyslexic Original Character, F/M, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, High School, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Humour, Love Triangles, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast
Summary: Way before Penelope and Audrey there was someone else, a small curvey Gryffindor with an odd request. Snapshots of Percy and a Gryffindor called Chris. follow them through the years as their relationship grows With the friendship, first loves and teenaged drama which are made along the way.A Percy x Dyslexic female OC romancewill tag more as I go!
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. First meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome this as been in the works for a while :) hope you guys like this it will be a kinda slow burn but I'm hoping you enjoy a little look into another angle of Percy throughout Hogwarts! 
> 
> please comment

Percy’s Second year  
Chris’s first year

On September A Night 

“Percy aren't you coming to the great hall?” Oliver spoke, passing a group of burly looking Slytherins Chatting up a Hufflepuff on the way down the stairs. Percy parting with him and the others down the bottom. 

“I'll be there momentarily, I need to fetch some more books from the library, we do have potions tomorrow you know and you've not started work on the essay yet.”

“But boys gotta eat Percy, go to the library later.”

“No. Books first then food,” Percy said, turning towards the next moving staircase. 

Upon entering the library, he noticed something, he wouldn't normally notice, small first-year climbing the bookcase to his right. She was short, curvy with long bouncy honey-coloured hair, with a ruddy round face. She was trying to reach for a book on the top shelf. Striding over to her he plucked the book from above her. “Here is this the one you want?” handing her the book.

“I think so. Coooo, renn, shun-” she struggled to pronounce the words on the cover. “Ok, I don't actually know what it says I just liked the end of it and it caught my eye.” 

Raising an eyebrow at her, "Why are you in the library if you can't read. How are you even at Hogwarts!" Percy says snobbishly 

"I struggle to read I'm not a squib." Grabbing her wand that was stuck coming out of her shirt he presumed she had it stuck in her bra partly. Clocking her Gryffindor tie. She coughed when he released he has sent the time looking at her chest. Which wasn't hard considering he was completely looking down on her a whole foot taller . "look I'm a witch just like any other.”

“Then use your wand next time. You know how many health and safety rules you could have broken?” 

“I may have been getting some of my daily exercises in.” she quipped sticking her tongue out winking up at him. 

“Arg,” Percy exclaimed, rolling his eyes “ Just don't let me catch you in the future but again why are you in the library, are there any books you're actually looking for?” 

“Not in particular. “ She shrugged 

“Then I shall leave you to it.” Placing the book back above her.

“Wait!” she grabs on to his wrist. “ Maybe you could read me some titles? I'm good at remembering numbers and colours if I half know what the covers say, ill be able to find things! One Gryffindor to another you know?”

“You want me to read to you?”Percy offered a puzzled look on his face as he looked down on her.

“Yes, you seem like someone who likes to read? My older brother is to busy to help he has a lot more on his plate and doesn't want to be seen with me.”

“Is it because you climb bookcases in magical schools where you can use wands?”

“I'll have you know my brother is a 4th year Slytherin! It would ruin him if people found out his little sister was a Gryffindor.”

“It's an odd thing isn't it for two siblings to be in different houses?”

“To be honest I think it was a toss-up of where he was put, it was almost Ravenclaw. Our mums a Ravenclaw and my dads a Gryffindor.” she explains sheepishly “We have gran parents that are Slytherin too, were all kinda a mixture.”

“If you want me to read to you I will, maybe I could teach you some basics.” taking her hand off his wrist, he held it for a moment before letting go. He dusted it off quickly she did the same rubbing it on her skirt. “My name is Percy.”

“I'm Christina, you can call me Chris though if it's easier.” 

So that was it for the next week Chris had convinced Percy to take her to the library picking out books she thought she could read on her own. Breakfast was spent with her waiting behind Percy or coyly looking up from her sausages pointing to what book she had in her hand. Making Percy cringe when she bit into her food getting it on the pages. He'd get annoyed at her that she wasn't quick at remembering as she said she was, often finding her in the common room slacking or trailing off around school looking for secret places. A true Gryffindor always getting into the thick of things whenever there was fighting. A few times having to tell her off for starting an arm-wrestling contest with some Ravenclaws. He seemed to tell her off more than the teachers. She was however starting to endear him a bit, he noticed the way she would just happily listen to him reading. Her head resting on her hands as she made him list beginners' potions, she'd need to know the rest of the year. She looked so serene, completely different to the scrappy girl he'd get annoyed at. 

It had ended up two weeks, helping as she seemed to be pretty slack with what he was telling her, despite it being her that had asked in the first place. Percy was actually chilling very much unlike him, maybe he had started to be more like her, in the dorm book out on his knee. Unaware Oliver had just walked in.

"So how are you and short stack getting on" Oliver prompted, sitting next to Percy on the bed “I clocked you coming out of the library with her at lunchtime again.” 

"There's nothing between us. she's just a year younger than us. A fellow Gryffindor that asked for my help. She reminds me of Ginny I don't mind helping with school work."

"I doubt it's only schoolwork she wants help with Percy" slapping him on the back. “I've seen the way he tucks into her morning sausage around you, you just oblivious to it.”

“Look, she is like a little sister. She needs guidance, her own brother doesn't give her the time of day, I'm helping her.”

“Yeah keep saying that, you've got another six years of helping her then if that's really the case. You know she prolongs it all right to hang out with you.”

Percy groans, putting his head into his hands. “What have I got myself into?”


	2. Sugar Quills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drama now developing for our pair! Percy definitely says the wrong things some times.

Percy’s Second year  
Chris’s first year

Christmas time.

Percy sat on one of the woven sofas in the Gryffindor tower, updating his time table and diary. A few others were playing a game of exploding snap. While the fire danced softly, crackling and spitting every now and again. When a pair of hands covered his eyes. Hearing behind in his ear. 

“I've got you a Christmas present, Percy!” 

“You didn't have to Chris.”

“I think you'll like it,” handing him the brown paper parcel with a red ribbon .” Made them myself to say thank you for all the help of course” 

“Should I be wary of them then?” he places down his diary, picking at the ribbon around the gift. 

“I take offence to that you don't even know what it is yet.” leaning over the sofa he was sat on. “I'm pretty sure I used the right ingredients at the very least.”

Ripping at the paper carefully, to reveal a plastic box of sugar quills, each of the ends dipped in chocolate. “Chris, however, did you make these?”

“Funny story actually, a 7th year Hufflepuff has been working on them for charms she's been saying the recipe over and over, in the same seat in the great hall for the last two weeks, been writing down what I need for a week.”

“That's very clever of you, but are you sure that's not a Slytherin trait eavesdropping like that?”

“Really you think me hearing something over and over is a Slytherin trait? Percy, not everything has to have a bad intention!” trying to grab up the quills clearly upset.

He lifts them up away from here “All I'm saying is they were found with dubious means, you shouldn't be listening in on people's conversations. How were they even made?”

“I told you it was a charm.” trying to reach them, Visibility getting upset that he didn't just expect them. Unable to take it from him as he stood up holding it above his head drawing the rest of the common room to their attention. 

“You can climb me like the bookcase, Chris, what are you going to do now?” looking down on her, he could see she was visibly upset which panged his heartstrings slightly, thinking that he had maybe done wrong. He had said she has a Slytherin trait, which must have struck a chord. He was about to falter when during their staredown; her hand crept to the sofa. Picking up his Diary. “Chris, I'm warning you do not read from that.”

“Tuesday the 1st of December!” thumbing the book open.

“Chris, this is silly. I expect the gift ok you don't have to read anything in there,” bringing the sugar quills down between them “see, everything ok you don't need to embarrass us.”

“Us?” She questioned, the common room looking on intently at them in their standoff. “What do you mean us, thumbing the page.”  
“You won't be able to read it anyway, will you just give me the diary back. Thank you for the gift.” offering his hand, her eyes shift between the open palm and the diary. 

“Tuesday the 1st of December. Chris isn't progressing as much as though, I think I'm going to have to change tack with her, even if she is growing on me with her big smile and the way she looks at me when I read. She's not my priority at the moment anyway. Penelope now only sits a table away in transfiguration, She's much prettier. I'm going to speak to her in the new year.”

Percy turns bright red and the tears grow visible in Chris's eyes. She drops the book,” Fine keep both! I won't be your priority anymore.” Storming off towards the Girls dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: When I was 7 I made peppermints for a guy I liked at Scouts. he got embarrassed so this kinda gave me the idea for this


End file.
